The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine.
A sewing machine provided with a cloth presser device is known. The cloth presser device drives a presser member that holds down a cloth, in synchronization with driving of a needle bar. A drive shaft of the sewing machine is provided with a column-shaped drive cam. An outer peripheral surface of the drive cam is provided with a cam groove for driving a cloth presser foot. A roller is attached to the leading end of an arm portion of a lever such that the position of the roller is adjustable. The roller engages with the cam groove for driving the cloth presser foot. When the drive cam is rotated by the rotation of the drive shaft, the lever swings in accordance with the movement of the roller. The lever drives the cloth presser device.